Helping Hand
by NekoMegami-chan
Summary: A short fic taking place during the first season of Gensomaden Saiyuki. Hakkai and Sanzo have a little confrontation, the subject of which is Gojyo. Warning: Strong language


More fun with Saiyuki drabbles. I promise I'll get back to "Living With Our Consequences" tonight, but I just needed to get a short story off to get me in the mood to write.

Time: 1 hour

Words: 636

Helping Hand

by Nekomegamichan

"Don't fucking touch me!" Sanzo snarled, batting Gojyo's hand away, regaining his feet under his own power. It was embarrassing enough to have been knocked on his ass by some weak, obnoxious youkai without having to suffer idiots treating him like some sort of invalid.

The kappa spat out his spent cigarette and crushed it beneath the ball of his foot. "Fine, have it your way, you stinking asshole!" Sweeping back sweat-dampened hair, Gojyo stomped over to where Jeep waited, slumping into his usual seat, the very vision of righteous indignation.

Hakkai came up behind Sanzo as he dusted his robes off. He was still stiff and achy after his encounter with that scorpion bitch in the desert, and Goku's subsequent stint as Seiten Taisei. The oppressive heat, the complaining from the back seat, and the third youkai attack in as many days was swiftly pushing him to the breaking point once again, and the stupid half-breed's gesture had only irritated him further. "Don't even start with me, Hakkai," he said, knowing the look in the brunette's eyes was the one he usually got before giving a lecture.

Watching Goku climb into the backseat beside Gojyo, Hakkai ignored Sanzo's warning, determined to put in his two cents. Being the peacemaker of the group and having Sanzo's grudging respect meant he occupied a unique position with the leeway to occasionally defy Sanzo outright. His smile was firmly fixed on his face, his tone conversational and his voice soothing without being patronizing. "Gojyo's a good guy, ne? He talks tough, but he cares about all of us, even you Sanzo. He only wants our acceptance, and to be treated like a real person, like an equal Would it really have been any skin off your nose to have let him help you up?"

"I don't give a damn what the kappa wants," Sanzo said, reloading his gun and returning it to its hiding place. "If you're so worried about his feelings, _you _let him fawn all over you. Now let's go."

Hakkai's lips set in a hard line. He was used to Sanzo's general apathy, and even his unreasonably profound distaste for Gojyo, but the constant slights on his best friend's character had become enough to rouse Hakkai's protective nature. His long legs carried him level with Sanzo, and he managed to catch the monk's violet eyes. Hakkai flashed Sanzo a warning, his gaze stern and uncompromising. If the monk wanted his continued compliance, Sanzo was going to have to bend a little.

After a moment's thorough, calculating thought, Sanzo started walking again. "Fine," he conceded, sliding into Jeep's passenger seat.

Behind him, Gojyo propped his feet up on the side of the car. "What took so long? Could it be that you could actually have used a hand, O Sanzo-sama, or was your holy ass bruised in the fall?"

Simultaneously, a familiar whine drifted from the backseat. "Ne, Sanzo! It's getting late and I'm hungry!

A vein throbbed in the monk's pale forehead and one eye twitched, but a pointed glance from Hakkai made him hold his acid tongue in check. "Shut the hell up, the both of you. My ass is none of your damn business, Gojyo, and we'll eat when we eat."

"Now, now," Hakkai interjected, "Why doesn't everyone just take a nap until we get to the next town? It'll make the trip go faster."

Obligingly, Goku settled down and in minutes the youth was snoring loudly. Sanzo did the same, dozing stiffly in his seat, one hand on his banishing gun. When he was sure they were asleep, Gojyo sighed and met Hakkai's eyes in the Jeep's rearview mirror. "Thanks," he said simply, openly; he'd heard some of what Hakkai had said earlier.

"You're welcome Gojyo," Hakkai replied with a genuine smile. "Anytime."

x x x

Reviews are, of course, welcome. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
